


Distracted By The Nachos

by Sismyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: Alex doesn't suck at bowling as much as he remembers. Then again, he is sharing a lane with his telekinetic alien boyfriend...Mobile is bad at tags





	Distracted By The Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Instagram posts from the cast + Britt

"Hey Alex want to go bowling?"

"Uhh, I suck at bowling so not really."

"Nah, come on, I bet you could beat me. It'll be a fun date!"

"Oh yeah? And what do I get when I inevitably lose?"

"Hmm, what do you want?"

* * *

Alex bowls a strike on the first round, which makes Michael laugh as he gapes down the lane. "Oh I'm Alex Manes and I  _ suck _ at bowling, look at me. I'm so awful I knocked down all ten pins on the first try. Did you confuse bowling with golf? You  _ want _ points."

"Shut up, it's your turn."

"No, you go again when you get a strike. The screen says it's still you."

"Hell." Alex picks up another ball and squints at the pins, wishing he paid more attention to what he was doing the last time so he could recreate it. As it is, he very nearly gets a split, but the pin on the left wobbles over at the last second. 

"This is just like when I tell people I'm bad at pool and then wipe the floor with them."

"I'm not a ringer! Isn't it your turn yet?"

"No, still you. I guess you get a chance to get a spare."

Alex misses the pin, like he's used to. 

Michael gets a spare before Alex is up again.

* * *

It's his second strike in the sixth frame that puts Alex over in his suspicions. That, and the fact that he hasn't gotten a single gutter ball. The last time he got this far without one, the bumpers were up. Michael is just barely trailing him in points, and Alex likes to think he knows him well enough to know his outrage at losing the game by that much is entirely fake.

"Are you cheating?" Alex asks. 

"What? No. You're winning. Surely if I was cheating, _I'd_ be winning."

He rolls his eyes and looks through the heavy balls. "Okay, then do you mind going and getting some nachos while I do my round?"

"I do mind! I don't have my wallet."

Which simply can't be true since he paid for their game, but Alex tosses his own wallet over to him anyway. "Guerin, I'm hungry."

"Fine, fine."

He waits until Michael is out of sight before he rolls a ball directly into the gutter. He manages to knock two pins over on his second throw as Michael returns in a hurry with their chips heaped with cheese.

"Aw, only two?"

"Your turn," Alex says. "And quit cheating."

"I'm not! It's because I wasn't here to cheer you on. Not 'cause I'm moving the pins or ball with my brain or anything. Who would do such a thing?"

Alex only raises an eyebrow and starts in on the food. 

Michael stuffs a few nachos in his mouth before wiping his hand on his pants and also rolling a gutter ball. "Oops. Nachos were just... too delicious."

* * *

They spend the rest of the game trying to do as terribly as possible, which culminates in Michael overhand throwing a bowling ball and scaring the crap out of everyone in the closest two lanes at the noise, and Alex underhand throwing a ball with both hands while squatting and watching it majestically roll into the gutter. 

Still, they're laughing when the screen announces Michael the winner by a mere four points. Alex throws a wadded up napkin at him. "Ha, I won the bet. Pay up."

"Gladly," he replies, and he kisses Alex right there in the middle of the bowling alley. 


End file.
